The present invention relates to a simple parabolic reflector antenna and to omnidirectional antenna systems.
Conventional parabolic reflector antennas include the reflector, the primary energy source such as a feed horn, and the feed network for feeding the RF energy to the primary source. Such antennas also require supporting structure to suspend the feed horn and feed network in proper position relative to the reflector surface.
For some applications of antenna systems, space and weight requirements impose severe restrictions on the antenna system. One such application is that of data link antenna systems used in a communication uplink from the ground to airborne missiles. Such antenna systems are typically mounted on a ground vehicle, and must meet very stringent weight and power requirements.
It would therefore present an advance in the art to provide a simplified parabolic reflector antenna which is relatively light in weight and efficient.
It would also be advantageous to provide an omnidirectional antenna system employing simple and weight-efficient parabolic antennas.